Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Age of Division/Character Bios
Characters of the War Early Admins *Roads (deceased): the bringer of the Golden Age. His assassination set off the chain of events that lead to the Age of Division. He has a statue on the doorsteps of the Admin HQ. *Sub (deceased): the last martyr of the Admins during the War of Factions, and last Commander of their Armies. His death was a blow to the Admin regimen, and since he died during the war, he was not buried with a proper funeral, or had a statue erected in his honour like Roads, something the Admin loyalists still regret to this day. *Brian (resigned): forced to resign during the early days of the War of Factions due to failure to organize some negotiations. *Paper (MiA): the acting Commander of the Armies after the death of Sub *Nick (MiA): he was a great leader of a unit under the Armies of the Admin regimen, but went missing in action while attempting *Ulti *WG (resigned): went missing in action while attempting to stop a Scidra/Edgelord conflict. *Sci (resigned) *Plasma (deceased): died in the Attack on the Capital City, while the Scidra and Edgelord rebels attacked the Mod HQ. *Wai (MiA): Went missing after the second generation of Admins came along. *Lumin (resigned): Ventured off on his own to unknown lands. *Batking (resigned): Left the Wikilands due to feeling out of place. Chatmods *Brandon (resigned): forced to resign during the later days of the War of Factions due to failure to organize some negotiations. *Korda (assumed deceased): assumed deceased during the assassination of the Great Roads. *Dark (deceased): killed in action during the Attack on the Captial City, while the Scidra and Edgelords rebels attacked the Mod HQ. *Toon (The Last Chatmod) *Bry (resigned): resigned shortly before the Attack on the Capital City, and narrowly missed the ensuing genocide. He resigned in protest of Brandon's forced resignation. *Ultra (resigned). Current Characters War Leaders *Sci, (the Fiend): known to have been an Admin before the war. After the assassination of Roads, he believed that the system has been infiltrated. Losing trust in others, he resigned, and with him, began the Age of Divisions. *CaT, (the Ferocious): the third successor as the leader of the Edgelords. He is relatively inexperienced in comparison to his previous leaders, but his followers believe he can bring the golden age back. *Ultra (the Deserter): leader of the relatively newest Faction. During the Invasion of the Capital City, he believed the people should evacuate, and disobeyed the orders of the Admins to stay and fight. He decides to lead his followers out of the city in an event called the Exodus, subsequently deserting the Admin guard and his position as moderator. The people he saved became the first of his followers in the Ultra Singularity. Scidra *Reo, (the Two-Faced): the primary lieutenant of Scidra. He joined Scidra early on after his resignation, and was regarded as a two-face by the other non-Scidra followers. Ultra Singularity *Ahmad (the Defector): previously one of the lieutenants of Scidra. He had resigned as Admin along with Scidra and deserted to join his cause. During the War of the Factions, he believed Scidra had sacrificed the unit he was leading and was thus left on the outskirts of the city, leading to him to denounce Scidra and subsequently join the ranks of the Ultra Singularity during its legendary debut in the Exodus. Edgelords The New Admins *Ulti, (the Peacekeeper): the last member of the Old Adminship. He was a former apprentice of Scidra, but did not believe in his cause of corruption, so he never joined Scidra like Ahmad and Reo. He remained at the gates of Admin HQ during the Invasion of the Captial City, but since he did not lead any squadrons, did not fight in the battlefield like the rest of the Old Admins during the final battle. He was able to escape with Toon, Mig, and Yopo, and subsequently promoted them and formed the New Admins. *Toon, (the Last Moderator): the last member of the Admin's guard known as the Moderators who had not resigned or went missing. He stayed loyal to the Admin regimen for the entirety of the War of Factions. He was promoted at the final days and became one of the last four Admins. *Mig: another person who remained loyal to the Admin regimen for the entirety of the War of Factions. He was an unofficial moderator before the final days when he was promoted after Toon and Yopo, and became one of the last four Admins. Appearances *Ahmad: he has dyed blonde hair spiked up in anime style, fair skin and ember eyes. He has a scar on his left eye. He wears the Ultra Singularity infantry armor, with a red cape. He wields a lightsaber style sword and a blaster. *Ultra: he has black hair that used to be spiked up in the front, but now wears a buzzcut. He has an unnaturally pale skin color and blood red eyes, which used to be greyish blue during his mod days. He has augmented himself with cybernetic enhancements. He wears the advanced Ultra Mark 3,000 armor, which is partially fused to him. Unlike the Ultra Singularity Infantry armor, it is made out of titanium, and has two antenna protruding from his helmet, lacking the horn. A long dark red hooded cloak is worn over it. Armors *The Admins wear standard armor composed of a metallic chestplate, a helmet with a green highlight on the side, two metallic guanlets, and an Omnitrix symbol on their chest, with four belt-like sashes coming from the sides to meet in the center and form the symbol. They wear metallic boots. Their colors are customizable. **They wield banhammers. *The Ultra Singularity infantry wear bulky iron armor, composed of robotic gauntlets over their arms, enveloping them, along with gloves. They wear a metallic horned helmet that protrudes out of their head, and have red visors on their faces. **They have jet boots, and they generally wield advanced high-tech weapons. *The Scidra infantry wear dark orange cloaks, and a hood covers their face. There is athe Scidra symbol on their chests, with the yellow Scidra eye on it. **They have magic staffs generally, or old weapons such as swords or bows and arrows. *The Edgelords wear green and black vests, and they have biker-style helmets. They have backpacks on. **They wields modern weapons such as guns and the sort.